The Sound of Angel Wings
by TheAngelsHaveTheTardisAt221B
Summary: Dani was only 17 when her family and friends minds had been wiped clean of her. Now a hunter, she searches for the answers she seeks, tries not to fall for an angel and helps stop the apocalypse with her new family. Slight AU, Cas/OC. Rated M for language, sexual content in later chapters, dark subject material and violence. Set a year before season 1, then restarts at 4x01.
1. Tricking Destiny

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Supernatural, but this OC is my invention.**

* * *

Character Name: Dani

Full Name: Danielle St. Clair

Nicknames: Dani and Buttercup

Gender: Female

Age: 17 at the start of the story and 21 at the start of season 4.

Birthday: August 12, 1988

Hair: Long, wavy and light brown.

Eyes: Blue/gray with a hint of green (think Benedict Cumberbatch).

Birth Place: Missoula, MT

Home: Sioux Falls, SD

Languages: American English, Latin, Spanish, Italian, Yiddish, Hebrew and Creole.

Height: 5'4

Weight/Body Structure/Physical Faults: 110 lbs, big bust for size (34D), Size 6, big expressive eyes, full lips, roman nose (think Lady Gaga), fair skin and full eyebrows.

Species: Human

Parents/Guardians: Deedee (mother), Ronald (father), Bobby (unofficial father), Ellen (unofficial mother), Gabriel (unofficial guardian) and Castiel (unofficial guardian).

Siblings: Christiana (sister), Sam (unofficial brother), Dean (unofficial brother), Jo (unofficial sister), Ash (unofficial brother).

* * *

Dani was in deep shit, and she knew it. She checked her phone, it was a little past midnight. _Well happy birthday Dani._

She made her way to the door, pulled out her keys and entered her home. "Mom, I'm home! Sorry I'm so, late!"

Dani rounded the corner, only to get hit over the head with an empty vase and tumbled to the floor.

"What was that for?" She looked up at her frightened mother.

"Who the hell are you, why the hell are you in my house and why the hell do you think your my daughter?"

Dani sat there trying to reason with her mom. They were the same height, but now the older women towered over her. "I'm your daughter Dani. You know the one thats always rolling her eyes and giving you a smart ass comment for free."

"No your not! My daughter is named Christina, I'm calling the cops on you!" With that, she turned and ran to her room to get the phone that sat on her night stand.

Dani was in shock, she had no idea what to do. If she stayed the cops would arrest her. The only thing to do was flee. With that last thought, she scrambled to her feet and bolted out the door.

* * *

Dani ran so fast, she thought her legs were on fire. The only place she knew would take her in, was St. Mary Magdalen's Church. It was a few blocks away from her house and she could already could hear the sirens of the cop cars in the distance. Thankfully, she was almost there.

Her lungs were burning, along with her legs. The adrenaline was doing its job, but it wasn't going to last forever. Dani sprinted across the parking lot to reach the enormous, heavy, wooden double doors of the church, that she swung open with effort.

The inside of the building had large stain glass windows, white walls, wooden pews and a burgundy carpet. At the very end of the walkway, was a alter and huge cross on the wall behind it. The only problem with the church was the horrid stench, it smelled like rotten eggs.

She slumped down onto the closest pew in exhaustion and closed her_ eyes. Why doesn't my mom remember me, how come I suddenly have a sister and how in God's name am I, a seventeen year old, high school dropout, supposed to fix it?_

It had already been a strange month, hell it had already been a strange year! Ever since New Years Day, she had been having strange dreams about bright lights, that felt as if they were going to burn her soul and make it look like turkey jerky.

August was completely different, it was full on bat shit crazy, not just a little weird. Her favorite things started going missing. Then she started getting feelings like someone was watching her when she was alone, but when she turned to see who it was, no one was there. It was odd, as soon as the thought about turning around popped into her head, she always heard the sound of flapping wings, like a bird taking off into flight. Hell, she even started finding candy wrappers, from candy she didn't even like, around her house.

"May I help you ?" Dani jumped to her feet ready for a fight, only to see a priest starring down at her. He looked to be in his early 50's, his hair was a salt and pepper color, with dark brown eyes to match.

"Sorry for coming in so late, but I need shelter."

The priest studied her with an expression you would get if you were a starving man and you saw food, not if you saw a helpless young girl in distress.

The uneasy gaze of the priest made her uncomfortable, she felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. "Are you alone?"

Dani shifted her feet with unease and tried her best to look at him in the eyes. "No, of course not."

The priest obviously didn't buy it. He looked to the ground, trying to cover up his laughter, then looked back up at the young girl with a amused smile on his lips. "You're lying to me."

Dani's adrenaline started pumping again, she didn't know what would happen if she stayed, but she couldn't risk it. Getting picked up by the cops would be a lot better then getting raped and/or murdered.

The only two exits were the front doors and the fire exist in the back, both of which were being blocked. The only option was to fight.

Dani's first instinct was to go for his obvious weak spot, but something was seriously wrong with the priest's eyes, they were pitch black. They looked cold and calculating, showing no remorse.

"Do you really think you could fight off a demon?" His cold words filled her head like sirens. _Demons aren't real._ She always believed they were made up by the Catholic Church to prosecute people with a mental illness or people who went against what the church believed.

The demon raised his arm with the palm of his hand facing her, telepathically throwing Dani against the wall. The only thing she remembered before the darkness of the abyss closed in around her, was the white hot pain shooting through her body and man with a deep voice, throwing open the double doors and yelling in Latin.

* * *

It had been four years since Dean saved Dani's life. After Dani told Dean her story, he called his friend Bobby for help. Neither of the two hunters had ever heard of anything like this before.

They started putting the puzzle pieces together, one by one. Dani told them about the dreams of bright lights and the strange happenings around her house. While she retold her story to Bobby, it suddenly hit her like a stack of bricks.

A year before she was born, her mother had a miscarriage with her and her husband's first child. He later abandoned the family when Dani was three years old. She once told Dani, that if the child had been a girl, her name would have been Christina.

Bobby searched for any type of supernatural thing that could have caused this, while Dean interviewed her mother and sister, who had hid in her room when Dani broke in. The only important information that came out of the investigation, was that her mother believed that the unborn child's name was going to be Danielle.

With no hope, no future and the new knowledge of what was really out there in the dark, Dani decided to become a hunter. She made her decision on three things. The first was to save people, the second was to get some answers and the third was for revenge.

Bobby took her in and taught her how to hunt. He was a kind man, a little rough around the edges, but he cared for her like she was his own daughter. Dani figured it was because he never had kids with his wife.

Dean shared his story with her too. Told her all about his mother's death, his little brother Sammy and his dad. He seemed to really miss his little brother, always going on about how smart he was and how great of a hunter he had been, before he went off to Stanford. He told her a few stories, like when they burned down a field on the Fourth of July and when Sammy gave him his special amulet as a Christmas present.

Dani only met John Winchester on a few occasions, mostly when Dean took her out hunting. Bobby and John had a big fight some years back, so she hadn't got to know him all to well before he died. As a father, he always seemed a little too hard on Dean, giving him shit he didn't deserve. If Dani was Dean, she would have given the older Winchester a piece of her mind a long time ago. But Dean was the obedient son, so he never did. He was the perfect little soldier, always following his father's orders, never questioning why.

Bobby had given her the guest bedroom. It was a big room like all the other rooms in Bobby's house, it even came with its own bathroom, shower and all. On the first day of Dani's arrival to her new home, she found a medium size cardboard box with her name on it, sitting on the queen size bed.

Everything that had gone missing before her birthday was in there. Her favorite pictures of her friends and family, her favorite clothes, her favorite books, boxes of her favorite candies, the pictures her best friend had drawn for her and a few figurines and snow globes her mom had given her. Other less important things were there too, like her shampoo, her makeup, her toothbrush and etc.

The only thing that made her cry was her gold, Art Deco style ring, which held a square diamond in the center. It had been given to her great grandmother by her great grandfather. After Irene, her great grandmother, had died her husband gave it to his youngest daughter Dorothea, Dani's grandmother. Then it got passed down to her mother Deedee, who then passed it down to Dani on her 16th birthday. From that day onward, that ring become her most prized possession. To her, it represented what it ment to carry on after deviation and little did she know how much deviation was to come.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Dani was lying on the bed, crying her heart out. Dean had been dead four months, but it still hurt like it was yesterday. He had been like a big brother to her.

Bobby was taking it really hard as well, drinking now more than ever. But no one took it as hard as Sam had. Her and Bobby hadn't heard from him in months. Last time he called, he said he was trying to find leads on Lilith, to get some payback for killing Dean.

Dani thought that was bull shit. _Dean sold his soul, it was his own fault he got killed. It was suicide by Hellhound._

Sam had a few demons to work out before he rejoined society, she and Bobby knew that. Speaking of demons, Ruby had not resurfaced yet and as far as Dani was concerned, that was just fine. She never liked Ruby, respected her, but never trusted her.

She needed another cup of coffee. Her body craved sleep, but the dreams had started again. The burning lights seemed so much more real now, like they were getting closer and closer. Bobby figured it was just stress, but something still didn't feel quite right to her.

Dani pulled herself up and out of the bed. Her long, wavy, light brown hair tumbled down her shoulders as she got up. Wiping away tears from her eyes, she checked her reflection in the mirror.

She looked like a normal, twenty one year old, but her piercing blue/gray eyes looked countless years older. Her cheeks started to look hollowed out from not eating enough, giving her face a cat like quality to it.

Dani liked to keep her makeup minimal, it was easier when she was out hunting. Just concealer, mascara and whatever lip balm or lip gloss she liked at the moment.

She pulled up her black jeggings a bit and straightened out her forest green Hanley and dark brown, leather, combat boots. With that last act, she left the safety of her room and headed to the stairs

Walking down the hallway, passing one of the entrances to the library, she heard snippets of Bobby's phone call. "This ain't funny. Call again and I'll kill ya."

Dani figured he just talking to someone he owed money too. It wasn't strange behavior for him to threaten someone.

Turning to her left, she entered the kitchen. It was nice and ordinary, which Dani found quite comforting. Sunlight was streaming in from the windows illuminating the room in a warm glow.

Bobby soon walked in with a mix of disgust and sorrow etched across his face, but smiled when he saw Dani. "What's up, Buttercup?"

"Not much, who was that you were talking to," she answered, while turning around to get a mug and pouring herself a hot cup of joe.

"Just some nutjob, who happened to have my number." He sounded irritated, but then again Bobby always sounded irritated.

"Anything I need to be worried about?" It wasn't like Bobby not to complain about something that ticked him off and he wouldn't look her in the eyes. "No, just some wacko"

_Lair_, Dani thought to herself. After four years of living with him, she could tell when he was lying and this was definitely one of those times.

But pressing information out of Bobby was impossible. The best thing to do was wait for him to tell her himself and distract him with food. "I was going to make myself a ham and cheese sandwich, do you want one?"

"Nah, I'm good." With Bobby's response, she started on making her lunch.

* * *

Dani was sitting at the kitchen table, taking the last few bites of her sandwich, when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Bobby shouted from the library.

The familiar sound of the door opening filed the first floor of the house. Taking another bite of her sandwich, she continued looking for more cases on her laptop. The demons were attacking less every month, like they were waiting for orders or something else was taking up their time.

Bobby and another familiar figure, suddenly tumbled into the kitchen. Dean was standing there, looking like he had before the Hellhounds used him as a human doggy bone. His clothes and face was covered in dirt. It literally looked like he dug himself out of his own grave. "Bobby! It's me," who was wielding a silver knife at the younger man "My ass!"

Not noticing Dani, Dean grabbed the chair at the opposite end of the table, shoving it between himself and Bobby. He held his hands up in the air, showing he was unarmed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby, it's me."

Dani sat there in complete shock, there was no way way Dean could be alive. He supposed to be rotting in hell, not walking around on Earth. She stood up slowly, to make her presence known. "Dean," whispered Dani, almost as a pleading with him to be real. He turned and smiled at her. His dirty face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Wow, Dani. It's really good to see you again."

Bobby lowered his knife and pushed the chair out of the way. Slowly, he placed a hand gently on Dean's shoulder. Bobby suddenly, but not to unexpectedly, slashed out again. Dean quickly tackled the knife out of his hands and bounded Bobby with his hands behind his back. "I am not a shapeshifter!"

Then you're a Revenant." He shoved Bobby away from him, towards Dani, who stood still, so she didn't spook either of the men. Dean raised his knife in front of him.

"Alright, if i was either, could i do this with a silver knife?" Rolling up his sleeve, grimacing in pain, he sliced his arm right above the elbow. Blood trickling down from the wound.

"Dean," asked Bobby and Dani in unison. Both of them starting to believe the miracle in front of their eyes. "Thats what I've been trying to tell you."

She moved closer to Dean, while Bobby pulled him in for a bear hug. "It's good to see you, boy." He held Bobby tight, like he was scared it would all disappear. "Yeah, you too."

Dani smiled with glee as Dean let go of Bobby and pulled her in for a hug. It was nice being held by her big brother again, who smelled of dirt, sweat and Old Spice, but she didn't care. "It's good to see you alive."

"It's good to be alive," marveled Dean. Dani was afraid it was all a dream, but he looked so real, he felt so real and that was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. It all bubbled up inside her, threatening to claw it's way out.

Bobby had a perplexed look on his face and she felt the same way. There were too many unanswered questions to start celebrating yet. "But, how did you bust out?"

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box...," suddenly Bobby splashed Holy Water on Dean's face. Dani laughed with amusement at the action.

He paused, turned his head to the side and spat out the water in his mouth, looking very annoyed with the two other hunters. "I'm not a demon either, you know."

"Sorry, can't be too careful," replied Bobby, with a shrug and a small smirk on his face.

Dani grabbed a towel, that sat on the table and playfully tossed it to Dean. "Clean yourself up, you look like hell."

He caught it in midair and gave Bobby a famous Winchester bitchface. After cleaning himself up a bit, Dean continued telling his story. "After waking up in the pine box and digging myself six feet up, I started following the road near the grave site. Then I found an abandoned gas station, called Sam, called you, stole a car and came hear."

She picked up her coffee and took a sip, following the two men into the library. "But, that don't make a lick of sense," Bobby remarked, making his way to the desk.

"Yeah, yeah, you're preaching to the choir."

Taking a seat on the couch next to the window, Dani cradled the warm mug in her hands. "No, Dean. I think I still count as the choir."

The two hunters rolled their eyes in unison and ignored her sarcastic comment. "Dean, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop and you've been buried four months! Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit..."

Dean finished Bobby's sentence, while giving his own spin on it. " I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject."

"At least you smell like one," Dani grinned, happy with her little remark.

Dean threw his hands on his hips and tuned to face her. "I don't smell that bad !" She raised an eyebrow in defiance, eager to win this battle. He rolled his eyes again and turned to face Bobby, unwilling to amite he smelled like shit. Bobby spoke up, getting the other two back on track.

"What do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember I was a hell hounds chew toy, and then lights out. Then I came to six feet under, that was it. After a brief pause, Dean continued. "Sam's number's not working. He's, uh..., he's not..."

Dani remembered the last time she saw Sam. He had been so cold and distant, like he was a completely diffrent person. "Oh, he's alive. As far as I know," explained Bobby, taking a seat on the chair next to the desk. He semed a little pissed, _no doubt at Sam_, she thought to herself.

Good...," Dean mumbled, "wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?"

"We haven't talked to him in months," Dani frowned at what Bobby said. She really missed Sam, but if he wanted to be left alone, then she would respect his decision.

Dean turned to face Bobby, looking him right in the eyes. "You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?" Dani took another sip of her coffee, while Bobby got up from his chair.

"He was dead set on it."

"Bobby, you should've been looking after him." He's voice and tone made it sound like an interrogation. "I tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy you know. For him, Dani or me. We had to bury you," Bobby spat back. He wasn't gonna let anybody question him on how he treated Sam.

"Why did you bury me, anyway?"

"We wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill, but Sam wouldn't have it," explained Bobby. Dani remembered the argument they had about Dean's remains, It had gotten really bad. _That was probably one of the reasons Sam left. _

"We'll, I'm gled he won that one."

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said," Bobby informed Dean in a mater of fact tone.

"What do you mean?"

"He was quiet, real quiet and then he just took off. Wouldn't return our calls. We tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found." Dean looked very distraught at the news Bobby had given him. Dani's heart went out to him. Sam was his baby brother, the only blood relation he had left.

"Oh, damnit, Sammy."

"What," Dani and Bobby asked in unison.

"Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did it was bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure," questioned Bobby, while Dani raised her eyebrows, waiting for Dean to explain.

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off and then there was this... this force, this presence. I don't know, but it, it flew past me at a fill-up joint and then this." Dean stripped of his jacket and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a giant burn mark, shaped like a handprint on his arm.

"What in the hell," exclaimed Bobby, who got up to get a better look at Dean's arm.

A shiver ran down Dani's spine. The handprint reminded her of the burning lights in her dreams. _Could they be related? It seems burned into his flesh, so if the dreams are real or have a truth to them, they could very well be from the same thing._

"It was like a demon just yanked me out or rode me out," said Dean.

_But why would a demon want to do that? The more souls hell has, the more powerful they are, right? So why would they want someone like Dean, a hunter, above ground?_

"But why," Bobby whispered. He seemed more scared of the answer then Dani was and she was petrified.

"To hold up their end of the bargain," Dean replied.

"You think Sam made a deal?" Dani already guessed Dean's answer for Bobby's question.

"It's what I would have done."

* * *

After Dean got Sam's GPS on his phone turned on, the three hunters headed to Pontiac, Illinois. Ironically, it was right where Dean popped up.

The tree hunters walked down the dingy hallway of the motel Sam was staying at and knocked on his door. A hot, young women with dark brown hair answered the door. To Dani's astonishment, she was wearing only a tank top and underwear. "So where is it?"

"Where's what," asked Dean, looking at Bobby and Dani in confusion. "The pizza that takes three people to deliver?"

"I think we got the wrong room," said Dani, trying to make the situation less awkward.

Sam stepped into the light, his face looked like he had a stick up his ass. "Hey is ..." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dean. Sam swallowed down the lump in his throat, with his eyes flickering between Dean, Dani and Bobby.

"Heya, Sammy," said Dean, his voice was raw and full of emotion. Sam was silent as he stepped inside, ignoring the women, who stepped aside to let him in.

As Dean got closer, Sam pulled out Ruby's knife and lunged at him. The women screamed as Dean blocked Sam's attack. Bobby and Dani pulled Sam off Dean, as he struggled to break free from the two hunters hold. "Who are you," demanded Sam.

"Like you didn't do this," Dean yelled back.

"Do what," Sam shouted.

"It's him. Me and Dani have been through this before, it's _really_ him," said Bobby, trying to calm Sam down.

"What..."

Dean carefully started to move towards Sam. "I know. I look fantastic, huh?"

Bobby and Dani let go of Sam, who pulled Dean into a emotional hug. The two boys looked on the verge of tears, while Bobby and Dani already had them streaming out of their eyes.

"So are you too like together," the women asked, ruining the moment.

"What? No, he's my brother," Sam explained.

"Uh, got it, I guess" said the women. "Look, I should probably go."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, sorry," replied Sam.

After the girl put her clothing back on and left; Sam, Dean, Dani and Bobby got back down to business.

"So tell me, what'd it cost," asked Dean, who was leaning against the wall.

Sam smiled for the first time in months at his big brothers question. "The girl? I don't pay Dean."

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back, what'd it cost," Dean asked again.

"Was it just your soul, or was it something worse," Dani piped in.

"You think I made a deal?"

"That's exactly what we think," answered Bobby.

"Well. I didn't."

"Don't lie to me," thundered Dean.

"I'm not lying," explained Sam.

Dean startrd moving towards Sam again. "So what, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demons bitch-boy. I didn't want to be saved like this."

"Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right," Sam shouted back.

"There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell me the truth," Dean yelled back, as he grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt.

"I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening The Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right ! You were rotting in hell for months! For months, and I couldn't stop it! So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry," said Sam, while braking to hold dean had on his shirt.

"It's ok, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm gladdened Sam's soul remains intact, but this does raise a sticky question," Bobby remarked.

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did," said Dean, as another ice cold chill went down Dani's spine.


	3. Angel of The Lord

Dean, Dani and Bobby sat on the couch, as Sam entered the room and passed out beers to the two men, then sat on the chair across from them.

"So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave," asked Dean.

"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback. Dani knew this, I told her last time we talked."

"Wow, nice way to sell me out Sam," she snapped as he looked down at his shoes, unwilling to face her.

"All by yourself. Who do you think you are, your old man and Dani, why the hell didn't you tell me about this," demanded Bobby accusingly.

"You already had enough on your plate. I didn't want you worrying about Sam more than you already were," Dani explained, as Dean got up and crossed the room to grab something that caught his eye.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry Bobby. I should have told you. I was pretty messed up," Sam added.

"Oh yeah, I really feel your pain," said Dean, who was holding up a pink lacy bra, clearly indicating Sam's deep emotional pain.

Dani's jaw dropped to the floor. "Did Sam just magically turn into Dean, or am I hallucinating." Bobby gave a small chuckle and rolled his eyes, as Sam's face started turning scarlet red.

Sam tried his best to deflect from the situation, by giving a small smile. "Anyways, uh, I was checking these two demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here."

"When," asked Dean, while he sat down on the chair to Sam's left, giving Dani and Bobby more sitting space.

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out."

Bobby raised his eyebrow at Dean, giving him a curious look. "You think theses demons are here because of you?"

"But why," asked Sam.

"Some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow."

"But it doesn't make any sense," Dani piped in. "Why would a demon want you, a very skilled hunter, out in the first place? Demon attacks have been declining ever since you got yanked, so why did that happen and how come there's suddenly more demons?"

"I don't know. Maybe they were vacationing at Devils Tower or something."

"Haha, very funny Dean," Dani snapped back.

"How you feelin' anyway," Bobby asked Dean.

"I'm a little hungry."

Bobby rolled his eyes at the young idjit, amazed at how thick he could be sometimes. "No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange or different?"

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me," asked Dean.

"Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned."

"Well, I feel fine," said Dean, after taking a sip of his beer.

"You could always be a zombie or something. That would explain why you're hungry," mumbled Dani.

Dean turned and gave her a major bitchface. "I said I'm fine!"

"Alright! Jeez, you don't have to get all demanding on me."

"Okay look, we don't know what their planning," said Sam, stoping Dean and Dani's bickering for the moment. "We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help."

"I know a psychic, a few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking," Bobby explained.

"Hell yeah, it's worth shot," Dean added, as he got up from his seat.

"I'll be right back," said Bobby, as he went to call the psychic.

"Wait for me. I'm gonna get a soda real quick," added Dani, as they both got up to leave.

* * *

Dani was walking down the dingy motel corridor looking for a vending machine. After turning down another corridor, she finally found one. Dani had hoped there was a snack one as well as a drink one, but the drink one was the only one there.

She fed it the money and pressed the Pepsi Max button. To her complete surprise, not only did the soda tumble down, but also a Snickers too. Which happened to be her favorite type of candy bar.

Dani sat the soda can on the floor and studied the candy. It didn't look like it had been tamped with, it was seal up perfectly. But how was it even possible to get a candy bar from a soda vending machine? It wasn't made for that, it was probably like putting a square peg in a round hole.

Putting the Snickers in the back pocket of her jeggings and picking up the can of Pepsi Max, Dani walked back to the room. She decided not to tell anybody about what happened. Things like that happened a lot to her and nothing bad ever came from them. It would only make them worry more anyways.

Bobby was just finishing his phone call, when Dani reached him. "So what's the plan?"

"Pamela said she would help. So me, you and the two idjits are gonna drive down to her place. We should be there by morning."

"Thanks for not calling me an idjit," Dani said with a teasing smile.

"No, your still an idjit. But I'm in a good mood, so I'll let it go this one time."

"Wow Bobby, that's almost like saying I love you," teased Dani.

"Oh shut up and go tell them the plan for me, will ya," Bobby snapped back with a smirk.

"Fine," she said with a huge, megawatt smile crossing her lips.

Dani had only met Pamela a few times before, but she always liked her. _She will be fun to_ _visit_, Dani thought to herself as she entered the room to brief the boys.

* * *

Pamela's front door swung open. She was in her thirties, a little above average height, dark brown waves, stunning green/gray eyes, strong and beautiful, with a warm smile. "Bobby! Dani!"

She pulled them in for a hug, one at a time, lifting them both off the ground a little, or in Dani's case, a lot.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," remarked Bobby.

Pamela stepped back and looked Sam and Dean up and down appraisingly. "So, these the boys?"

"Well their not the girls," Dani mumbled to herself.

"Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state," Bobby explained, ignoring Dani's remark.

"Hey," said Dean, who was obviously already flirting with her. Dani rolled her eyes at him and gave him a slightly nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"Hi," said Sam, a little awkwardly. A bit embarrassed by his big brothers flirting.

"Mmm-Mmm-Mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh ? Makes you one rare individual," Pamela remarked.

"If you say so."

"Come on in." Pamela ushered them in and shut the door behind them.

"So, you hear anything," asked Bobby.

"We'll, I Ouiga'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why."

"So what's next," asked Dani.

"A seance, I think," Pamela replied. "See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here," Bobby stammered nervously.

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

"I'm game," insisted Dean, who was obviously trying to get on friendly terms with Pamela.

Pamela, Bobby, Dani, Sam and Dean were seated in the seance room, around a small circular table with a black tablecloth covered in symbols and six lighted candles in the center.

Dani was seated next to Bobby on her left and Sam on her right. Pamela was to Bobby's right, with Dean sitting between Sam and Pamela.

"Right. Take each others hands," Pamela commanded, which they all did. "And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched."

She slid her hand under the table and Dean jumped in surprise. "Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there," Dean exclaimed.

Dani, Bobby and Sam exchanged looks as if to say, _did she really just do that?_

"My mistake."

Dean looked around nervously, then took off his outer shirt and pulling up his left sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal the brand on his lower part of his shoulder.

Sam stared at the mark, shocked to see what his older brother had been hiding as Pamela laid her hand over the burn.

"Okay," she said, showing she was ready to start. All five closed their eyes as Pamela begin to chant. "I invoke, conjure and command you, appear onto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you, appear onto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you, appear onto me before this circle."

Dani opened her eyes to see that Dean had done the same. They looked at each other confused, waiting for something to happen. The tv in the corner suddenly turned itself on, with static flickering on the screen. Pamela kept chanting, but with more force in her voice this time. "I invoke, conjuer, and command... Castiel ? No. Sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel," Dani and Dean asked in unison. The name sounded like running water to her. Smooth and steady, but also powerful and fearsome.

"It's name. It's whispering it to me, warning me to turn back," Pamela responded, as the table started shaking and the sound of white noise started filling the room, along with the static from the tv. "I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face."

The white noise and rattling started becoming more violent, kinda like an earthquake. It reminded Dani of her dreams. It was almost exactly the same, except there were no burning, bright lights.

"Maybe we should stop," said Bobby.

"I almost got it," said Pamela. "I command you, show me your face ! Show me your face now !"

Suddenly, the candles flared up several feet in the air, as Pamela begin to scream. Her eyes flew open and were filled with white-hot flames. The rattling, white noise and flames died out, as she collapsed to the floor.

Bobby caught her and lowered her to the ground. "Call 9-1-1!"

* * *

Dani was laying down on one of the beds in the motel room, thinking about the days events so far. Bobby called about half an hour ago, saying that Pamela was stable and out of I.C.U., but now she was blind. Her eyes had been burned out of her skull.

She felt sick to her stomach, the flames had flew out of Pamela's eyes were so much like the lights in her dreams. It really freaked her out, the fact that the dreams could have a level of truth to them chilled her to the bone. But, it also meant answers, which she didn't have any idea how to handle. It was amazing, but at the same time it was scary as hell.

Not long after that, Sam and Dean opened the door and walked in, there faces were white, like the blood had been drained out of them. Last Dani heard, they were having an early dinner at a local diner. "What the hell happened to you two?"

"We has a close call at the diner," Sam answered.

"There were a bunch of Demons there," added Dean. "No one knows who broke me out or why. They all seemed more scared than us, I slapped one of them and they didn't even do anything p!"

"Why the hell did you slap one'" she asked Dean.

"Can't a man let a little anger out once and awhile," Dean snapped back.

After Dani and Dean had been arguing over nothing for a while, Sam suggested that Dani stay in Bobby's room. With that she picked up her stuff and left.

Dani decided to take a nap, it had been a few hours since then. She didn't have the dreams of burning lights which worried her even more. It was like the calm before the storm. Bobby had gotten back from the hospital a little bit after Dani woke up. It wasn't until Dean started screaming that things got interesting.

She jumped up from the bed, grabbed her gun from the nightstand, flung open her door and ran to Dean's room, with Bobby following right behind her. She kicked the door open and hurried inside, ready for a fight.

She automatically covered her ears, there was a painful high-pitched noise resonating threw out the room. Glass was shattering from the mirrored ceiling as Dean was crumpled up on the floor, clutching his ears and screaming in pain.

"Dean," Bobby yelled as both him and Dani pulled him to his feet and helped him out of the room. As soon as they had left the earsplitting noise stopped.

* * *

Dani was riding in the back seat of Bobby's '71 Chevelle. Dean was riding shotgun, wiping blood off his face as Bobby was driving.

"How you doin 'kid," Bobby asked Dean.

"Aside from the church bells ringing In my head, peachy." Dean said, as he pulled out his cell phone, called Sam's number and put it on speaker.

"Hey," Sam answered.

"What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger."

"In my car?"

"Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing up?"

"Well, uh, Bobby's back. Me, him and Dani are all going to grab a beer. At least me and Bobby are." At Bobby's and Dani's shocked expressions, Dean held up a finger to his mouth, signaling them to be quiet.

"All right, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?"

"Done. Catch you later," Dean said as he hung up.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him," demanded Dani.

"Because he just tried to stop us."

"From what," snapped Bobby, without taking his eyes off the road.

"Summoning this thing. It's time we faced it head on," said Dean, as Dani's and Bobby's heads whipped around to stare at him in shock, again. But Bobby quickly focused back on the road, the last thing they needed was to get in an accident.

"You can't be fucking serious," Dani exclaimed.

"As a heart attack, it high noon, baby."

"Well, we don't know what it is," explained Bobby, who was trying to get Dean to change his mind. "It could be a demon, it could be anything."

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything," Dean reasoned, while pulling out Ruby's demon killing knife. "We've got the big-time magic knife, you two got an arsenal in the trunk..."

"This is a bad idea," argued Dani, interrupting Dean's speech.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?"

"We could choose life," Bobby piped in.

"Bobby, Dani, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand."

Dani sighed, Dean had a point. The only two options were to hide, which they did not have, or to fight.

"Dean, we could use Sam on this," Bobby added.

"Nah, he's better off wear he is," Dean replied, unaware of what Sam was really up to.

* * *

The three hunters had found an abandoned warehouse to do the summoning ritual in, after driving around in the dark countryside for a bit.

Dani and Bobby were finishing up drawing symbols with white spray paint all over the entire floor, walls and ceiling of the empty, rectangular warehouse.

Dean was at a table to the side, setting up equipment. "That's one hell of an art project you guys got going there," he remarked.

"Traps and talisman from every faith on the globe," answered Bobby."How you doing ?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of," Dean replied.

"This is still a bad idea," Bobby said.

"A very bad idea," added Dani.

"Yeah, I heard you two the first ten times," said Dean. "What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Bobby nodded reluctantly and walked over to another table at the other side of the warehouse. He grabbed a pinch of powder from a small wooden bowl and sprinkled it in a larger metal bowl, which smoke soon started spilling out of. Bobby started chanting in Latin, invoking the summoning spell.

Dean and Dani were sitting on the wooden table with the bowls used for the summoning spell and the magic knife, as Bobby sat on the the other wooden table with the books and other weapons.

It had been about half an hour or so, and nothing. Summoning spells were usually pretty quick, but apparently this one wasn't.

"You sure you did the ritual right," Dean asked. Bobby gave him his best bitchface and Dani gave a small chuckle, lightening the mood. "Sorry, touchy touchy, huh?"

As if one cue, a loud rattling sound started from the once sturdy looking tin roof and the building begin to quake. "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind," Dean remarked, raising his voice a bit to be heard over all the noise.

"When has it ever just been the wind," Dani shouted, holding a tighter grip on her shotgun, as the noises got louder and the wind picked up.

The lights began to flicker as the wide, wooden double doors, that has been locked, swung open. The light bulbs shattered, sending sparks showering down across the entire building.

She caught a glimpse of a man walking in at a slow, deliberate pace. He was dressed in a black, business suit and a tan, trench coat. He was about six feet tall, with dark, unruly hair.

_This must be Castiel_, Dani thought. He was handsome, very handsome, too handsome for her liking. Handsome things were hard too kill. Despite Castiel's calm appearance, there was a power that radiated off him, sending an ice cold silver down Dani's spine.

As he came closer, Dean, Dani and Bobby opened fire. They all hit their target effortlessly, but Castiel wasn't hurt a bit and none of the traps looked like they were working.

Dean turned to Bobby, then Dani, signaling them to surrounded their guest when he came close enough to kill.

Dani handed Dean the magic knife from the nearby table as Castiel got closer. The three hunters soon had him surrounded on all sides, but he didn't seem to care.

Castiel looked Dani straight in the eyes, they were an icy, clear blue. Another chill went down her spine. His eyes made her feel like he saw inside her soul, with all its flaws and all its heartbreak. She felt stripped and for some reason, she liked it. But, he quickly looked away and faced Dean.

"Who are you," asked Dean.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," the man answered in a surprisingly low, rough voice.

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Dean said, as he plunged the magic knife into Castiel's chest. He looked down, unconcerned and pulled it out, dropping the knife on the cold, hard ground.

Behind him, Bobby suddenly tried to attack with an iron crowbar. Without looking, Castiel grabbed Bobby's weapon and used it to swing him around. He held up two fingers to Bobby's temple and the old hunter crumpled to the ground, unconscious. He turned around to face the other two hunters.

"Dean, Dani," he said, looking each of them in the eyes as he said their names. Castiel paused at Dani's name, giving a slight, cold edge to it in his deep, husky voice. "We need to talk. Alone."

* * *

Dani was standing next to an unconscious Bobby, protecting him from harm, while glaring at Castiel. Dean was crouching over Bobby, checking his pulse.

"Your friends alive," Castiel stated, as he looked over a spell book, that was left open on the table. Dean turned his attention back to their guest and got to his feet.

"Who are you," asked Dani, although she already knew the answer.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, we figured that much, I mean what are you," Dean replied.

Castiel turned his attention from the books and back to Dean and Dani. "I'm an Angel of The Lord."

Dani's entire body went numb. Her mother had always talked about angels, so it hit her like a semi truck on a highway.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no way," Dean spat.

"This is your problem Dean. Unlike Dani, you have no faith." Castiel said. He drew in a deep breath and there was a sudden flash of lightning across the clear, night sky, illuminating the warehouse and a gaint pair of wings made from shadows appeared behind Castiel.

"Some angel you are," Dani sneered, upset that her mother's vision of angels had been turned to ash. "You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

Castiel seemed unfazed by this. "I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to some humans and so can my real voice. But Dean already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking," he asked. The angel nodded, showing this to be true. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake," Castiel said, frowning, like he wasn't used to being wrong. "Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? Holy tax accountant," Dean remarked.

"This? This is a vessel," said the angel.

"You're possessing some poor bastard," Dean snapped at the angel.

_Some hot, poor bastard_, Dani thought to herself, hoping Castiel wasn't reading her mind.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this," Castiel explained, rather unapologetically. Dani really wanted to punch him or whatever she could do to get her anger out, that was starting to boil inside of her, but she held herself back. The angel could probably smite her ass and send her straight to hell if he wanted to.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really," demanded Dean.

Castiel frowned at what Dean said. Apparently, he wasn't used to people not believing him. "I told you."

"Right," Dean said, sounding very unconvinced. "And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?

"Good things do happen, Dean," Castiel replied, stepping uncomfortably close to them both.

"Not in my experience," said Dean, with gritted teeth." Dani could understand why he felt that way, life had been hard enough on them both already.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserved to be saved," asked Castiel, getting even closer to Dean and tilting his head to the side, like he didn't understand.

"Why'd you do it," Dani asked, suddenly able to find her voice.

The angel turned to her and looked at the two hunters in the eyes, with a grave expression etched on his angelic face. "Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you both."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so late, I wasn't feeling well, so I didn't get much writing done. I went to see Worlds End on Friday. It was perfect, one of me new favorites. Also, I posted a picture of what I think Dani would look like on my profile and I put a mix on 8tracks I made for the story on there too, so go check it out.**


	4. There's No Place Like Home

Sunlight was streaming into Bobby's kitchen as Dani and Sam sat at the wooden table, trying to reason with Dean, who was leaning against the counter next to a day old pizza box.

It had been two days since the angel thing and they were all still debating about it, well Dean was still debating about it.

"Well, then tell me what else it could be," exclaimed Sam. He was starting to grow very frustrated with his older brother, almost at the point of yelling.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel," Dean explained. Dani had about had it with the two boys and their bickering. She felt left out of the conversation and life in general, like her story wasn't important anymore. Sam and Dean seemed to have forgotten that they weren't the only ones with a past.

She also missed her mom. Dani missed her voice, the smell of her perfume, her hugs, things like that. She checked up on her family every time she had the chance, impersonating as a government agent of some sort. She even put tracking devises under her mothers and sisters cars in case of an emergency.

"Okay, look, Dean," said Sam, interrupting Dani's thoughts. "Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie," Dean replied, as Sam and Dani rolled their eyes at him yet again.

Bobby, who was in the library, looked up at the three, young idgits from his desk. They had been arguing for what felt like eternity. After the second day, Dani just gave up. Which was better than he did, he didn't even last a day. But Sam and Dean were still going at it, giving it all they got.

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devils traps and Ruby's knife," Sam added as Dani took another sip of her coffee and cradled it in her hands. "Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!"

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one at some point, ever?"

"Yeah, you did Dean," replied Sam.

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me."

"Dean, we have a theory."

"Yeah, on with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

"I think you mean angel dust," Dani piped in, sarcastically. Dean threw her his sassiest of bitch faces and rolled his bright green eyes at her.

"Okay, look," said Sam, getting the other two hunters back on track. "We're not saying we know, for sure. We're just saying that we..."

"Okay, okay," Dean responded, interrupting his little brother. "Thats the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of The Lord because it says so!"

Bobby decided that maybe it was time to try putting the boys and his little girl out of their miseries. "You three chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come over here and look at this."

Dani sighed as she got up and sat the coffee down on the table, before she tiredly walked over to Bobby, with Sam and Dean following right behind her. They obviously weren't happy with being summoned by the old fart either.

"I got stacks of lore. Biblical, non-Biblical. Some of its in damn cuneiform," Bobby stated, as he pulled out a old, medieval looking book.

It was opened to a page depicting a man being pulled out of hell by an angel. It was a beautiful picture, with shining metallic colors form the paint the artist used. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit," Bobby interrupted, taking Dani's attention off the book for the moment.

"What else," asked Dean.

"What else, what," Bobby replied, who was looking a little more annoyed then usual.

"What else could do it?"

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box," asked the old hunter. "As far as I can tell, nothing."

"Well, at least it's something," Dani said with a sigh, knowing another argument against the angel theory was forming in Dean's mind at that exact moment.

Sam turned to face his big brother. "Dean, this is good news."

"How," he replied, obviously unconvinced.

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap," the younger Winchester explained. "I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

Dani was conflicted about if the angels were really the good guys or not. Burning Pamela's eyes out, even if it was accidental, didn't seem all that heroic and Castiel seemed to have a self righteous stick up his ass, which was never a good sign. _Maybe_ _that's why he looked so constipated,_ she thought to herself as a small smirk crossed her lips. But yet, her mothers teachings ran through her head again and again. _Angels are__ humanity's protectors. Their graceful and just in there actions. Spreading love threw out the world. _

"Okay. Say it is true. Say there are angels," said Dean. "Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point, Vegas money on yeah," Bobby remarked.

"I don't know guys," Dean added, trying not to give up the argument.

"Okay, look," Sam continued, agitated at Dean's stubbornness. "I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this I'd becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof."

"Proof," echoed Dean

"Yes!"

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me and Dani personally," Dean ranted. "I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it!"

"Why not," Dani asked, curiosity taking hold over her. She figured that because of her past, or lack there of, the big guy must be interested in her for some unknowable reason.

"Because why me," demanded Dean. "If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me ?"

"Dean...," Sam started to say, but was cut off by Dean's ranting.

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay ? I figured that made up for the stealing and ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved ? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs," said Sam.

"We'll that creeps me out," Dean explained. " I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God."

"Yeah, that would be kinda creepy," agreed Dani. remembering the last month of her old like. But quickly put aside the thought. She didn't like to bring up old memories, they just made her sad. It was no use to go thinking about them, so she blocked it all out.

"Okay, well, too bad Dean. Because i think he wants you to strap on a party hat," Sam said, giving no sign of giving up this fight.

"Fine," said Dean, finally surrendering to Sam, Dani and Bobby for the moment. "What do we know about angels?"

A little smirk grew on Bobby's face, as he picked up a huge stack of hardcover books and sat them, with a heavy thump on his desk. "Start reading."

Dean looked down at the pile of books with despair, then turned to face Dani and Sam. "One of you two lord of the nerds is getting me some pie."

Dani rolled her eyes as Dean, over dramatically, slammed his hand down on top book and picked it up. Unlike Dean, she liked doing the research, she was more like Sam in that way.

"I'll do it," Sam volunteered. Dean tossed baby's keys to Sam, who caught them with the agility of a expert hunter.

"Don't you dare get a scratch on her or I'll..."

"Yeah, I know Dean. I'll get punched if I hurt her," shouted Sam, as he walked out the front door.

Dean made a face in Sam's general direction, then walked over to the window and plopped himself on the couch and started reading the book he picked up.

"I'll be in my room," Dani mumbled, as she picked up the top book from the pile on the desk. She turned the corner the led into the hallway and made her way up the wooden stairs to her room.

She leaned against her door, shutting it behind her, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her mind.

The reality of Dean being alive and angels being real was starting to finally hit her. All the emotions that were bottled up inside her, all these years were beginning to come out. Dani sunk to the floor, as tears started pouring out of her eyes.

It was all so overwhelming. She missed her home, not her new home, her old home, her real home. Dani missed the way it smelled, hell she even missed her mom's cooking.

Bobby was nice to her, well he was more than nice to her, he was saintly. Giving some random girl a chance and letting her live with you, in your home, was pretty amazing thing for him to do. He tried his hardest, being the father she never had, but he still wasn't her mom.

After wiping away the tears from her eyes, she picked up the book that had fallen to the floor. It had open to a page about the Archangel Gabriel. Dani ignored it and closed the book, she didn't really feel like reading at the moment.

Her head felt groggy and tired from the crying, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and fall asleep, preferably without any nightmares about burning, bright lights. But then again, she hadn't had any nightmares sense Dean was pulled out of the pit. Dani thought that was strange, but she was too tired to give it much thought.

The young hunter pulled herself up, sat the book on the nightstand and flopped herself down on the queen sized bed. The lights were off and the curtains were closed, giving the room a dim light.

Dani leaned down and unzipped her leather, knee high, lace up boots. She always wore shoes in the house, except for her room, just in case the place was attacked.

The red plaid flannel shirt, her brown tank top and her favorite black jeygings she was wearing were surprisingly comfy. So she didn't change and flopped right back down on the bed.

She knew she should be reading, but she was too tired to even try. Her eyes were already dropping and her mind was slowing down, getting ready for sleep to wash over her. The black abyss soon closed around her, engulfing her in silence and darkness.

* * *

Dani slowly opened her eyes as someone pounded on her door. She sat up and checked the time, she had been asleep for about half an hour. "Come in!"

It was Dean who poked his head in. He stopped suddenly once he figured out what Dani had been doing. "Have you been sleeping?"

Dani looked down at the floor, feeling a bit guilty. She knew taking a nap was a bad idea. Dean hadn't seemed to notice how red and puffy her eyes were from crying, which was good. She really didn't feel like having that conversation now.

"You mean to tell me, that when I was downstairs doing research, working my ass off, you were sleeping," Dean asked, in a very accusing tone.

"Sorry, I was really tired. The exhaustion just came over me," Dani replied, in the most apologetically way possible.

Dean's face grew a little bit softer, he decided to let it go this one time. "Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't."

"And by the way," said Dean. "Bobby's got a friend one state over that he's been calling about the angel thing. Well, she hasn't picked up. He thinks something might be up. So me, him and Sam are gonna go check it out. You ok with holding down the fort and doing some research?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Dani answered. She didn't really feel like being stuck in a car at the moment.

"Ok then, and make sure not to fall asleep," Dean joked, followed by a cheeky smile playing across his lips.

She rolled her eyes and groaned as Dean shut the door. Sometimes he could be so annoying! But he was right, it was unprofessional to take a nap while you were supposed to be working.

Dani's feet hit the ground with a soft thud as she got up and walked over to her window and pulled back the white, linen curtains. She twisted the gold ring on her middle finger with her thumb. That was a habit she had, it helped her think when her mind was troubled.

Down below, Dean was loading up Bobby's car for the old hunter, as he and Sam, who was driving the Impala, were talking. A few minutes later, after Sam and Dean changed seats, they drove off. Bobby in his car and the boys in the Impala.

There was a slight chill in the late September air, making her shiver a bit. Dani closed the curtains, she felt a headache coming on and the light wasn't going to help it.

_At least I didn't have another nightmare,_ she thought to herself. Dani knew something worse was coming, the nightmares were a sign of that. But she just wanted to ignore it and hope it went away on its own, far away were it couldn't hurt her or anyone she loved. But when did that ever actually happen?

After zipping up her boots and grabbing the book that sat on the wooden nightstand, Dani opened her bedroom door and made her way down the stairs.

It was odd being in the old house alone, without Bobby, Sam or Dean to keep her company. She normally didn't mind, but something about today made her feel uneasy.

It was going to be a long day of research, so Dani went to the kitchen for some hot coffee. She sat the book down on the table, grabbed a dark blue mug from the stack of dry dishes she washed the day before and poured herself a cup of joe. Her and Bobby always kept hot coffee on hand, just in case.

An unexpected noise come from behind her, the sound of wings. Dani turned around to see what it was, but it wasn't a what, it was a who. He was one of the last people she ever expected to see again.

His whiskey colored eyes, almost golden with a hint of mossy green, looked at her with curiosity and their was a small, devilish smile on his lips. He was leaning against the archway that led into the kitchen from the hallway. His arms were crossed over his chest and one foot was crossed over the other, with his knee bent a little, giving him a air of casualness. It was none other than the trickster.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my Chuck, it's Gabriel! Sorry this is so late, I was really sick for a bit and couldn't come up with anything for a while. Please review, it means the world to me. Don't be afraid to give your opinions, but only as long as they are helpful and supportive. Also, thank you all for following me, it really warms my heart.**


	5. Friend or Foe

Dani automatically went into hunter mode. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out the best strategy. Her muscles tensed, getting ready to fight for her life if she needed to.

The trickster uncrossed his limbs and held up his hands in defense, showing he was unarmed. But his eyes looked unafraid like he knew if this went south, he was the one coming up on top. That scared Dani, that scared Dani _a lot._

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to..." Before he could finish his sentence, Dani turned around to retrieve a knife from the storage block and chucked it at his head.

The trickster felt it zoom past him, missing its target by only a inch or so. But instead, it logged into the wall behind him. Before he could react to the sudden attack, two more knifes came throttling at him at full force. He dogged them quickly, using his powers to steer them off corse. They soon found their way into the wall, along with the other knife.

Dani was about to grab another knife from the storage block, but a better idea came to her instead. There was a sawed off shotgun lying on the small kitchen table were Bobby must have left it. He was always leaving guns in places they shouldn't be. Dani quickly grabbed the gun before the demigod realized what she was doing. She held it in position and fired, aiming at his heart.

The sound from the gun going off echoed threw out the room. The bullet hit the trickster with such force he almost fell over. He looked down at his chest, wear the bullet was pushing out of his body. Soon it hit the ground with a harsh chime. The trickster soon realized what had happened. "You shot me!"

"It's not like you going to die," she shouted back. Dani didn't happen to have a blooded stake with her at the moment, so killing him wasn't an option.

The knifes and sawed off shotgun were more of a way to let out anger, then to actually hurt him. She had been there at Crawford Fall when Sam, Dean and Bobby first met the trickster. But it wasn't until the two boys told her about what happened at Mystery Spot that she really started disliking the mischievous demigod.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"What could we possibly have to talk about." Her tone was like ice. Cold, hard ice that sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight. Dani was doing a pretty good job at hiding how scared she actually was, hoping that he couldn't tell her heart was pounding against her chest.

"I know about the angels," he replied. "I know_ a lot_ about the angels."

"So? I could probably get the same information from some ancient text and not have to work with someone like you." She said the last words with such spite, that the trickster was momentarily taken aback, but he didn't show it. He kept his facade going, keeping his cocky and confident attitude.

"Oh, I _highly_ doubt that," replied the demigod, who now had a very amused expression across his face. It was the exact type of smile you get when you know something no one else knows.

"Why," demanded Dani, curious to see what his angle was going to be this time.

The trickster smiled a little brighter and his golden hazel eyes twinkled with mischief. He was obviously very happy she asked that question, like it was the punch line of a very good joke. "Because I'm an archangel."

_He can't be serious, _Dani thought to herself. She held on to the gun that was aiming at the demigod a little tighter. Having a trickster on her hands was one thing, but there was no telling what could happen when there was a delusional one in the picture.

He was lacking any angelic attributes in his character, he is a pagan and he is a completely different spices for heavens sake ! So there was no way he could possibly be an archangel.

"I can prove it." The trickster gave a small smirk at Dani's discomfort. He knew she wasn't going to believe him at first, that's why he created a plan to rid her of all doubt.

Dani hesitated a moment, unsure if this was a trap, some random cruel joke or genuine information. "How?"

"Like this," he said. The room suddenly got very dark, like something was blocking the sun.

Dani kept her eyes on the demigod. She held on to her sawed off shotgun a bit tighter and aimed, just in case the trickster was trying to pull a fast one on her.

Wings unfolded from his back and stretched out to their full length, they took up the hole side of the wall he was behind him. They had at least a 70 foot wingspan, a perfect size to hold a human body.

They were glowing with a firce, golden light, almost like fire. But it wasn't fire, it was very bright light, full of cosmic energy. Dani could feel the warmth of the wings from wear she was standing across the room, in awe of what was happening.

As quickly as they appeared, they were gone. Dani was trying to process what she just had seen. _Wings. There were wings. Bright flaming wings!_

The archangel leaned back against the archway with a smile plastered on his face. "See, I told you so."

"Well you don't have to rub it in," Dani snapped back. He simply stuck his tongue out at her, rubbing it in even more. "So which one are you anyways," she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Gabriel," the archangel answered with a smirk.

"Ok then. Don't take this the wrong way but why are you here," Dani asked. As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, a very unpleasant thought occurred to her. "Shit! I'm not pregnant am I!"

Gabriel erupted in laughter, throwing his body into it. After a moment or two, he was able to answer without laughing to much. But, his smile brightened, reaching his eyes, so he has little crows feet. "No, your not pregnant with Jesus Jr."

"Thank God," said Dani, forgetting she was in the presence of an archangel.

Unlike other angels, Gabriel had that effect on people. He made them forget he was all powerful and could kill them with a snap of his fingers. His time on earth gave him that advantage. Being able to communicate with the average human, to sympathize with them, to understand them. An opportunity most angels never were given.

"Yeah. Thank dad," said Gabriel, sarcastically.

Dani didn't know how to respond to that. His tone suggested that he and God didn't get along. She really didn't want to say anything to upset him, so she cleverly avoided the subject. "Then why are you here?"

Gabriel paused, choosing his words carefully. "To help. Things are about to get bad, really bad. Like the ending of The Sopranos bad."

"A Sopranos reference? Really," asked Dani. "You know, I can't take you seriously when you say stuff like that."

"But I am serious," exclaimed the archangel.

Dani rolled her eyes, giving Gabriel a full on bitch face. "Then what's the problem?"

"Well... I can't tell you. I really want to, but I'm caught by the short and curly, so I can't," he explained, with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I can warn you. And trust, me you want to have an idea what you getting yourself into. I've dealt with this same senecio before, I know how this ends. Trust me you need my help."

Dani thought carefully about her answer. She didn't want get on his bad side, but this was still the same person that ganked Dean at least a hundred times. "And why should I trust you?"

"Give it a day or two, then you'll believe me. Before you know it, hell will be freezing over. Literally." His voice was dead serious. Dani knew this was no joke, but trusting the trickster?

What would Dean and Sam say? What would Bobby say? What would happen to her if she didn't? All these questions were running through her mind, making her indecisive about her choice. She thought about about Gabriel's character, if he was trustable or not. One thing still bothered her. It had been nagging at her the moment she found out he was an archangel. "Why did you pretend to be a trickster?"

"Why not be a trickster," he answered playfully. "It's a nice gig. I get the women, the candy and the joy of killing some evil, twisted sons of bitches."

"Thats not what I was asking," Dani replied, clearly unhappy with his response.

"Yeah, I know," he replied with a smug smirk, indicating the topic wasn't up for discussion.

"Fine. If you want to be an annoying little shit, then so will I. Come back in a couple of days then we will talk."

Gabriel rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Come on Dani you're killing me here. I'll i want is a yes or no answer.

"And you heard my answer," argued Dani. She wasn't in the mood for Gabriel's antics. "If what you say is true, then I'll gladly accept your help. If it is not, then I'll know your lying."

"Fine," he replied. "But I have one condition."

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone about this?" Gabriel's words only made Dani distrust his motives even more. _Why would he want this to be a secret? The other angels will probably know about this, so it must be to keep it from Sam and Dean. Their not exactly friends, but why all the secrecy? Still if what he says is true, it would be foolish to refuse his help._

"Fine," said Dani.

"I'll pop back in a few days. Be ready. And remember, tell no one," said the Archangel before he vanished into thin air.

Dani rolled her eyes. _Why do angels have to be so god damn dramatic? _She grabbed her coffee and book that sat on the kitchen table and went into the library to study. The first thing on her list; the Archangel Gabriel.

* * *

**Sorry this chapters so short. I promise to make my next one much longer. Just to let everyone know, I deleted my old mix on 8tracks and put up a new one. Some of the old songs I kept and some I added. So please go to my profile page and check it out. Also, I NEED reviews. I NEED your opinions, I NEED your thoughts, I NEED THEM! PLEASE!**


End file.
